


[授权翻译] 一切都好 | It'll be fine

by small_reynard



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), Spoilers, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_reynard/pseuds/small_reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>真的，Nick不应该对Judy的父母想私下见见他感到惊讶。毕竟，Judy已经尽力让他们在对待食肉动物的态度上开明一些。然而对这整件事Nick依旧没法轻松应对，最后他们踏上了去兔窝镇的纠结之旅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] 一切都好 | It'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/gifts).
  * A translation of [It'll Be Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161622) by [Jingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle). 



> 本文译自jingle的It'll Be Fine，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6161622  
> 我的博客地址：http://yaezakura.space/blog/translation/9.html

“没有问题的，”Judy对Nick说，他正把制服扔到他们租来的车的后备箱里。他们两个都没有自己的车；在不执勤的时候，他们可以走着去城里的任何地方，而巡逻的时候，他们可以坐着警车去。

“嘿，该走了，小萝卜。”Nick说，他尽力使用自己最“镇定自若”的语调，“你真的以为我在紧张？他们只不过是你的父母，况且你也让他们从Mizzuletime上看了我好多回。”

Judy只是给他一个了解的眼神，狐狸转了转眼睛。Judy明白这表明他至少会抛下自己内心的抵触之情。

“本来可能会更糟的，”Judy说，“有一次我妹妹Dawn带一个男孩回家吃饭；我父母以为他只是个普通朋友。她在 _萝卜布丁_ 面前向他们坦白了关系。结果进展并不是很顺利。”

“这会让我觉得好受些吗？”Nick问，“因为你的父母很可能会看出我们在约会。但是，还是——等等，你刚刚是不是提到 _萝卜布丁_ ？”

“是啊。萝卜布丁怎么了吗？”

Nick盯着她顿了几秒，然后夸张地怂了怂肩，“我不知道该从哪里吐槽。别管它了，小萝卜。”

Judy想要——当然是字面上的意思——坐在车里司机的座位上。这很好玩，真的，想到“小萝卜”从一个Nick用来和她保持心理距离的名字转变为一个爱称。当Nick也在副驾驶座位上坐好，他们就出发了。

* * *

“我觉得咱们真应该坐火车来，”一个小时后Judy叹息道，此时他们正被车流堵在城市的边界。

“也许吧，”Nick表示同意。Judy把眼睛从路上移开，诧异地盯着Nick看了几秒，然后很快把头转回去。她毕竟是个 _警察_ 。

“就这些？‘也许吧’？竟然不嘲笑我是个路痴？我是说，拜托，机智狡诈的 _Nick Wilde_ _肯定_ 知道一条更好走的路吧。”她故意怂恿着说，希望他能拿出平时的态度来。

“呃，大概只要是这个时间离开动物城都会被堵在这里吧，”Nick仅仅说了这一句。Judy的鼻子开始抖动。

“哇，你真的有点紧张，是不是？”她想任何人遇到这种事情可能都会紧张，而且相对的，Nick孑然一身没有任何家人需要她去拜访。她真的不能判断Nick此时的紧张是不是应该的，但是她的父母对食肉动物的态度真的开明了许多——特别是对狐狸。多亏了Gideon，她对自己说。她在考虑怎么向Nick解释这一点，但是......好吧，这对他来说其实不是个新闻。就像他之前说过的，她的父母早就在Muzzletime里见过他了。而且不像Dawn，她已经向父母坦白了他们的关系。确实，他们当时很吃惊，但是——仅仅这一次——他们并没有 _恐慌_ 。也许Nick需要一些提醒。“他们不会害怕你的。”

Judy停住了话题，不确定应该先解决哪件事。事实上他担心的另一件事更加重要，但是......她禁不住为Nick也为自己的父母很可能还是会害怕他这种想法感到难过。

“你是不是觉得他们会害怕你？”

“你是问我是不是觉得你的从来没有离开过兔窝镇的父母，只有一点点担心自己的女儿在和一个食肉动物约会？我认为这个答案很可能是yes。”Judy紧紧的抓住方向盘。“这不是他们的错，小萝卜。他们只是一直被保护着罢了”

“也许是这样，”Judy慢慢地说，“但是我觉得你不需要担心这个。”

“但是，我告诉过你，这不是我最担心的。话说回来，你一直盯着前面不动，也有点太集中了吧。”

“我只是......”Judy摇了摇头。她确实觉得自己有点过于谨慎，但是她明白这些并不都是应该的。她很爱她的父母，但他们小心谨慎的行事方法也确实在很长一段时间里几乎把她逼疯。“好吧，他们可能有一点恐慌，但是会没事的。你还有什么可担心的？”

Nick沉默着，Judy很有耐心地等他开口说话。无论Nick给她的生活带来了多么巨大的变化，也无论他们现在的关系多么亲密，让狐狸真正的敞露心声依然是个挑战。她很尊重他。然后，就像往常一样，她失去了耐心。

“这并不是什么关于狐狸啊，以前是诈骗犯啊之类的事情。只是......恩......我以前从来没有做过这样的事。”

听到这话Judy很惊讶，不过这只持续了一会儿。确实Nick不像是有过任何正经的罗曼史的人。Judy将车开向故障车道然后停下。Nick疑惑地看着她。

“恩，对，我很确定你比任何人都知道你不可能一下子就做到。”

Judy不顾一切，抓起Nick的一只爪子，紧紧地握住。她大大的紫色眼眸对上他的双眼。“Nick，不用担心。真的，你需要的只是做你自己。”

“是啊，因为对过去的我来说那样做的结果真是太好了。”

“我是认真的。Nick，你很棒。你不用担心自己会做错什么。”

“不，是你很棒，Judy。而我只是我而已。而且面对现实吧，这已经是最好的时机了。如果他们不喜欢我的话......”

“如果他们不喜欢你，那就让他们就不喜欢你吧。”Judy实话实说。“而这并不重要，Nick。你知道我爱你，而我父母对你的看法并不会改变这一点。我是认真的。”

Nick点了点头。“听着，并不是我不相信这些，只是......好吧，也许我一点儿也不相信这些。他们是你的 _父母_ ，他们喜欢不喜欢我这件事对你来说当然很重要。”

“我希望他们会喜欢你。我当然是这么想的。而且我也想让你喜欢他们，相信我，我知道事情并不总是那么容易。”这话让Nick笑了起来，Judy把这当作一个好的信号。“但是如果事情没有这么顺利，接下来就交给我，好吗？只不过那样我们就不得不和Finnuck一起过圣诞了。”

听到这里，Nick真正地笑了出来。“相信我，你不会想那样过圣诞的。也许可以去Clawhauser那里。我很确定圣诞节期间他家的饭菜会超级丰盛。或者说是 _一直很丰盛_ 。”

“说话别那么损。”Judy责备他。“听着，回到之前的话题，你知道你现在可以相信我了吧？”

“当然，”Nick回答道，没有一点犹豫。

“那么这次就相信我吧，无论今天会发生什么——”

“都不会有问题？（It’ll be fine?）”Nick有些得意地笑着说。Judy开始微笑。很明显，他现在感觉安心多了。  
“ _我们_ 也会没事的。（ _We’ll_ be fine）”她纠正道，然后再一次发动汽车。

（完）


End file.
